Civil affairs
by Rougewaves
Summary: What if America had a younger sister? A young wild hearted southern girl who didn't like being pushed around by her big brother. One day she revolts and starts a war with her brother, if she looses she gives her part to her brother but if she wins her newly formed Confederate states shall be free. (Suck at summaries... Yeah please read!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N So Im like sick and can't sleep and I was watching Hetalia and this came into my head. I do not own Hetalia but the concept for Confederate America is Probally mine.. I don't know, but leave a comment telling me what you think. Anything helps at all!**_

Darkness covered the room, nothing but silence and the soft breathing noise flutters through breaking it's hold.

"It took ya'll long 'nough." It was a high pitched female voice, clearly southern. "Now any ya'll seen America, I got a few things riding up him."

The small group exchanged glances.

"Ya'll ain't lying to me. Choak him up." A grunt came from the back as one of them was shoved forward. "Good now ya'll are dismissed, me and this here two timing yellow belly got a word or two!" The door slammed then the lights came on.

"Hehe." The blond boy said nervously adjusting his glasses. "Hi."

"You got some explaining to do!" She said grabbing the collar of his jacket and threw him down into a chair. "What is this bill you're throwing around?"

"Connie." He said throwing his hands up. "Clearly that's not my fault I mean, come on dude."

"Really, come on." Her blue eyes looked into his and she began shaking her head. "You are running around trying to change everything we run on. Now I don't care about what your high class Yankees are trying, but we like staying right where we are!"

"Slavery is not the way to go, I think it's our best interests. Which really by looking at it is actually just giving us more power into the overhand control!"

"Quit your blabbing big bro." She said clearing her throat. "You might as well count us good and out, we ain't listening to a bunch of Yankees who want to twist us around a pole and let be a piece of art!"

"I understood none of that." He said scanning over the girl again. "Come on Connie."

"Consider us the confederate America."

"Slapping your name infront of mine doesn't make it special or anything, just like copyrights and stuff."

"Slow down your blabbing." She said reaching into the bucket on the table. Her hands pulled out a chicken leg. "You ain't forcing us into nothing, and until you get your faso arrogance in some sort if an order we ain't doing nothing!"

"How is this a good idea?"

"Y'all see." She said taking a bite before holding her wrist to the side. "Start a war if that makes you feel any better big bro."

"No way little sis! That is like tops crazy!"

"Someone get a camera, America is in a little bit if an argument."

"Brittan." She said taking another small bite and shaking her head. "Ain't it the boy who got beat on by my big bro over here!"

"Very funny, your just upset because America got a real country to raise him." England smirked folding his arms behind his back.

"Jealous because I actually had a country until."

"Not now Confederate!" America shouted at her dragging her by the sleeve out of the room. "Watch it! Dude that was like not cool at all!"

"War my dear brother, I bet a few of your states would join up. We got our own little group. Come on! I got to have a place to make the rule us as I go along!"

"Trust me dude, like no one would leave their statehood."

"Don't try me there doll, it's as easy as scaring a rat with its shadow."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_The war continued with Confederate America splitting from America's grasp. The war lasted four years and poor Confederate America was sent back into hiding shamed. The states that fought on the side of Confederate America became on of America's states again an_d the natural order was restored.

America still wonders about his little sister, who is Probally hiding in France somewhere right now.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

So yes, the civil war is over. America is finally at peace then shortly after the war Confederate America comes back. Yes (but mainly to the affect of annoying her arrogant older brother)

*cue "Hetalia" opening!*

"I ain't helping y'all do your yiping at each other, let's just lay that out here nice and flat!"

"Who are you?" (Possibly) Japan asked looking at the shape of the girl sitting at the back eating a piece of chicken.

"Uhh, been a while but y'all can call me District of Columbia, I think I bout outgrown that other title."

"You can't just change like that dude! It's not right!" America said standing up.

"Neither was changing my people's rights. But that didn't stop you!" D.C. corrected buttoning the long trench coat she wore covering her Victorian era dress.

"How long have you?" Finland spoke up quietly watching the two.

"Been here the whole thing, you know. I thought these things were like supposed to actually do something."

"You may sit down District of Columbia." Britan snorted her was as he sat back in his seat.

"I ain't sitting down." She said folding her arms, her wrist turned up and she took another bite of the chicken. "And don't y'all go telling me I got an eatin problem!"

"Fairly that was only me, they really had nothing to do with you deciding to be stupid."

"Again, how was that my fault?"

"Confed... District of Columbia. You should ask me first before you walk in here like what's up! I'm part of America now!"

"I am."

"Like, no your not!"

"Try me."

"That isn't how things are done here!"

"New rules."

"Still stuffing your face, this is why your fat and going to die alone!"

"I'm the one with a problem!?"

"CHILDREN!" Germany spoke up in his usual deep voice.

"America called me fat, ain't my fault the boy gots a problem with hormoned meat."

"Like that fried junk is any better for you!"

"Sweet tea happens to be quite better for you than that fizzy pop you go round drinking!"

"It isn't pop! Soda! and it's diet!"

"It was an implied message doll."

"For what?"

"You to pop it where it hurts and take a step back and accept I'm actually doing something with my life!"

"So that is really how things are I can't believe you! like why!"

"Your the one who took an insult and called me fat, that there is one thing you do not call a lady!"

"If you hate us up north so much why'd you pick up there for your house?"

"It's near Virginia, they've always been my power player!"

"So you pick it because of Virginia. Who not stay south?"

"So still playing that card? Listen here sweetheart, it's only been a few years. I bet all them would follow right behind me give 'Em a chance!"

"Would they not take you back? can't accept defeat?"

"That is it!" She growled inches away from her brothers face she dropped the piece of chicken back into the tub and gripped a tight fist. "I have put up with a lot of you for too long! I am not your little sister anymore, I suggest you start treating me like I am an equal!"

"Why? clearly you have no idea of the maturity level it takes to be considered an adult."

"Is this really the appropriate time for this?" England asked not looking up from his cup of tea. "the both of you have no maturity level, so why bother arguing about it?"

"Oui!" France jumped in with an odd smirk. "none."

"Why is everything like my fault!" America growled not taking his eyes off his sisters. D.C. looked him in the eye, her fist still tightly clutched.

"You might want to take us seriously, even though that is a foreign concept for you yankee!"

"I know how to take things seriously!"

"That is so true." England chuckled in a sarcastic tone.

"I have lived in your closet for the past few years, well. Off and on with Canada also, but still you have no idea what the word even means!"

"Yes I do!"

"Then prove it!"

"District of Columbia will now be recognized as a part of the America territory! There!"

"Was that so hard?" she said placing another bobby pin in to hold her light brown hair in a bun on the side, a piece of hair kept slipping but she tucked it back in. "now if y'all will excuse me, I got a few things I need to do."

Later at America's house.

"What was that!"

"You know what!"

"Sure thing, evil!"

"That was not evil, it was simply doing what I know how to do best."

"That is?"

"Play the little sister card!"

"You played that card years ago!"

"No I didn't, I ain't one for folding before I know my score!"

"I have no idea what that means!'

"Yes you do."

"No I don't really..."

"Yeah y'all do. You ain't got a respect from those other guys, that's why I swooped back in."

"I have plenty respect!"

"I got laughed at for saying so was your little sister!"

"Soo?"

"Not to mention poor Canada!"

"So your on Canada's side now!"

"NO, poor Canada got beat."

The two stopped yelling and both of them panted catching a breath. D.C. folded her arms and her clear blue eyes narrowed into slits, her hair was in its usual bun at the side of her head. She held her chin up and never broke the stare.

"I think I should take over your international affairs."


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator lady: So, Confederate America renamed herself District of Columbia and is now annoying her brother even more by pressing to take over all his interactions with the world. This proposition eventually would turn into the basic form for the League of Nations.

America: it won't work.

D.C.: yes it will.

America: How do you know?

D.C.: I thought of it, now get on with it. Sun set comes early this time of year!

A/N) credit is given to where credit is needed! Plus, I will be updating frequently due to the pass of free time I have passed over me due to illness.

*Hetalia opening!

Narrator lady; So America finally agreed that they should at least present his little sister's idea to the other countries.

"I have an amazing idea!"

"America's got another idea."

"This one will work, what if we have this alliance. Like peaceful meeting and stuff like that! Good Switzerland! You can be the host!"

"Can you see Switzerland letting a bunch of us in for a meeting?" France scoffed in his usual arrogant manner. "why would we even need this?"

"You know meetings and stuff! Of course I won't be part of it because I'm better than you and don't need to be part of anything!"

Narrator lady: When the league was formed it was known as the League of Victors due to it mainly being the Allies after World War 1. Part of the failure of the League was the fact if territorial disputes and the fact that the league was mainly one sided. Also, the fact America wanted no part of his sisters plan. The league failed not being able to hold back the Axis powers of Germany, Italy (really Italy?) Japan, and Spain.

World War Two. (Somewhat later)

"Japan blew up my harbor!"

"Quit complaining!"

"I likes that harbor and Japan had to be like Dude, no sorry."

"Y'all are a bunch of flea ridden bags wrapped in arrogance!"

"Why did Japan have to Germany is Probally sitting around laughing to himself!"

"Even the allies are, you ain't exactially the most wanted."

"We need to attack Japan!"

"Bad idea, see why I want to lock ya up like a bandit?"

"Japan is worse than Germany!"

"No he ain't, see. I need to take over the international stuff."

"So we can have a repeat?" he asked grabbing a burger off the plate.

"One time, that ain't a bad score!" D.C. rolled her finger around in a mocking way. Her eyes rolled then she pulled out a map. Her hand rolled over to Japan. "they will hit ya up again."

"They won't do that!"

"Yeah they kinda will, they got Spain with them this time so we got another corn field to watch out for."

"Spain has nothing to do with corn fields.."

"Will you just shut up!"

"Woah! hold out sis!"

"I ain't holding out for a pile of pudding, you can sit right here and listen to me. Yer' gonna enter this war and your gonna show them they ain't laying a hand on America!"

"Huh?" America said with a slightly dazed and confused look on his face.

"I want you entering in that war! Staying your nose out of everyone else's barn ain't getting you nowhere! You got to stand up, show them who the real powers are!" D.C. has always been slightly pushy, and two sided. Not Bipolar, that doesn't exist in her part of the country. "I think I should do all your planning stuff for ya!"

"Sorry, no. I don't need a girl jamming in on my coolness factor!"

"I ain't jamming in on nothing! You are as blind as a snake with it's head cut off. I've known you for a longin' now. You'll charge in and do something stupid."

"No I won't, I have cool planes!"

"This is why it's always England to pull you from the fire. How did you even get out alive from that revolt? Much less win the flea ridden thing!" America just shrugged and held a thumb up.

"I am related to an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

_Narrator lady: I don't think we need a recap, D.C. and America just got into a fight._

_A/N) SO HELLO MY FELLOW HETALINS! Anyways I posted the side story that goes along with this called "Diary of a Rebel." it follows Confederate America in the years after she lost the war!_

"Like no way am I the idiot!"

"Watch your mouth!" D.C. spat at him shaking her head. "now you see why I lived with Canada for a while!"

"Now what makes Canada so great? Why don't you just go live with him!"

"It's freezing up there!" she said folding her arms into her chest. "Oh yeah, since you won't let me have a country I fired your boss. So now I am operating out of this big house in the middle of Washington D.C.!"

"You fired my boss!"

"Clearly I'm qualified for ordering you around like a hunting dog. Plus, he wanted to toss ya like a broken sofa."

"Why don't you go back to Spain since you like him so much, then you can leave me alone!"

"Please!" Belle hissed under her breath looking her brother in the eyes. "I forget you have no idea what it's like to have you're whole life a custody battle."

"France fought over me too!"

"Have you seen Spain? That boy can't shoot a shot of shine much less a pint!"

"No one can drink that much of that stuff!"

"I can!"

"You need help Belle."

"No I ain't needing it!" she hissed taking a step back as she looked at her brother in horror.

"Relax sis!" he shouted in a louder tone.

"I am clean!" She whispered holding her arm out while pulling her sleeve up. "I don't need any help Alfie."

"Belle." he snapped shaking his head. "girl you need to get your priorities straight!"

"No I dont! I am where I need to be!"

"Please." he said in more of a hushed tone as Belle slightly relaxed her muscles. She sprung forward and wrapped him in a hug tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't want us to end up almost killing each other."

"Sis." Alfred said lightly hugging her back careful of the next choice of words. "Do you really think I could kill you?"

"I've seen it, you could."

"Come here." he said shallowly and softly rubbing her arm. "Spain kicked you out?"

"Yeah, that little fly swatter! My dear Confederate if you ever need anything just let me know. Lier."

"France?"

"I would rather sleep in a cactus than stay with Frenchie." she exaggerated a shiver and shook her head. "I was glad when he finally gave me away."

"But he got you back didn't he?"

"Some of my territory, most stayed with Spain."

"Then you got me." she sighed with a low tone. "then, I was the rabies ridden possum that decided to break free."

"I..." Alfred said breaking the hug to look confused into her eyes. "have no idea what that means.."

"Northern folks!" Belle yelled to herself rolling her eyes. "it means basically I was the stupid one who wanted to break free!"

"Happened before." he said shrugging. "We all need to break the tie eventually."

"United States, not North and South, or Union and Confederate."

"Belle, things were changing and you were like totally going crazy and all. Plus it was too big of a change for all at once."

"Nah." she said with a smirk on her face. "I just wanted to make you mad."


End file.
